


Kiss

by RefrainGirl



Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffablevalentines, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Romantic Fluff, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: Day 9 of the Ineffable Valentines collection.A bark of laughter escaped him. “Don’t lie, you love it! You love me.”Aziraphale huffed, fighting against the blush that was trying to rise to his cheeks. “That… is true,” he sighed, turning to give Crowley an annoyed stare. “But you don’t have to take advantage of it so much, do you?”In short, yes he does. Crowley lives to tease Aziraphale, but in the end he always makes up for it with kisses - even if once in a while that means giving him tiny snake kisses.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619938
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are, about halfway through my 14 days of Ineffable Valentines. There's still a bit more to come from me after this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A loud crash of thunder shook the walls, making Aziraphale frown as his bookshelves managed to tremble from the force of it. This was going to be quite a storm, and it was only getting worse as the night wore on. He considered getting up to secure the shelving a bit more, but Crowley had directed one of his more disgusted hisses towards the window, where the rain was coming down so hard that it looked almost like a solid wall of water.

“Ugh. Looks nasssty out there,” he muttered, huddling closer to Aziraphale with a quiet hum of approval. He could feel a cool nose nuzzling against his neck, seeking warmth as respite from the damp atmosphere around them, so he decided against moving too far away for the moment. “Being stuck here with you ‘s better than hiding under blanketsss till the rain passes, angel.”

Smiling, he flipped to the next page. “Well, I’m always glad to have you, dearest,” he said, rolling his shoulders a bit. The bulk of Crowley’s weight was sprawled across them, but he didn’t mind. He had never been too heavy to begin with, and he needed access to as much heat as he could find during storms like these. “Feel free to stay perched there as long as you like.”

There was no way he could make it to Mayfair in time to dodge the oncoming downpour. Crowley couldn’t even step foot outside without getting wet, and they both knew that if he got soaked now then he would be in a bad way. The evenings were getting colder lately, and Crowley never functioned well in cold - certainly not when he was drenched to the bone.

There had been nothing else for it, then. Before Crowley could think to ask Aziraphale had told him that he could stay over, if he considered it convenient. And just like he’d predicted, the suggestion was more than convenient for Crowley. Though as soon as he had agreed to let him stay, Crowley had changed into his snake form, which was a little worrying. That only ever seemed to happen when he was terribly exhausted, so the shift in the weather must have been taking a lot out of him.

Still, it had been so long since he had last spent a full evening with the demon. He was so happy to be able to relax with someone he loved nearby, reading a good book and drinking hot cocoa. Hmm. He was a bit parched, actually. It would be as good a time as any for another sip -

“Hey, angel.”

His arm visibly twitched as he reached for the cup, and he paused before sighing and lowering it back down. _This_ he could do without. He usually did enjoy when Crowley lingered teasingly close to his ear. His lips were soft against his skin, and his tone was deep, exciting and sensual. Whispers and kisses in that area always made him squirm, and tonight was no exception.

However, as much as Aziraphale loved to hear the rough rumble of that voice coursing through him, Crowley tended to abuse this tactic far more than was necessary. Using his seduction outside of the bedroom was becoming the norm for him. Not only that, but it was done randomly and sneakily, without Aziraphale having an inkling of his being there until he finally chose to speak up. Whatever he had been doing ended up forgotten, and whatever he was holding at the time got squished in his grip or fell to the floor as a result of his demon’s antics. So many mugs of cocoa had been spilled and broken over the years that he’d lost count of the casualties. He had been forced to keep a small collection of duplicates of his favorite mug in stock just to prepare for this eventuality.

This time all he had was a book in his hand, and he had made sure to have a firm grip on it. He certainly didn’t like dropping his books, no matter how resilient they seemed. “You do this to me on purpose, Crowley,” he said accusingly, turning to give him a decided look. “You’re quite lucky that I hadn’t yet grabbed my cup of cocoa, otherwise you would be in deep trouble!”

He wore no expression, at least not one that Aziraphale knew how to read. His forked tongue flicked out briefly, almost playfully. “C’mon, I didn’t do anything but sssay hi.”

“Yes, exactly! You know full well what you do to me when you murmur so close to my ear!”

“Ssso you can’t resist me. ‘S not my fault.”

“Don’t you try to deny responsibility. It is entirely your fault that I’ve lost so many good mugs to the void.”

Crowley chuckled, not even trying to hide his glee. “It’s fun, and I love watching how my voice travelssss through you. Anyway, don’t you have ten more of those mugs hidden somewhere?”

Aziraphale frowned at him. “I do, but only because I know you’ll end up making me destroy another, if not now then later on down the road! My point being that I shouldn’t have to plan that far ahead just for a cup of cocoa, dear,” he huffed, cracking open his book again. “I wish you would use your tact when you decide to - ”

He felt Crowley’s body slide closer, coiling itself sturdily around him, and his spine stiffened in response. “That first time was an accident, y’know,” he said, low and gentle. Delicious shivers shook him again, and he could have sworn that the demon was smirking against the shell of his ear. “Your back was turned, how was I to know you had a mug in hand?”

Aziraphale’s breath hitched, fingers tightening on his novel as he relished the tingle that spread throughout his body. “Oh, Crowley, stop it!” he chided, although it was losing its edge as he became more and more breathless. “You devious creature, you!”

“You scrambled to catch it so fast, cocoa ssspraying everywhere. I didn’t know you could move that quick.”

“Neither did I,” he admitted, biting his bottom lip. “A-and you didn’t have to lick it off of me, either! I had perfectly usable towels in the drawer!”

“It tasted good. You always do,” Crowley reasoned with a chuckle. Thunder rumbled outside, but neither of them heard it this time. “Am I supposed to pass up such an opportunity? I don’t think ssso. It was right about then that I realized I should use this approach of mine more often. Catching you when you aren’t paying attention is the bessst time to do it.”

Aziraphale sighed, closing his book. He wouldn’t be able to focus on it anyway, not with Crowley hissing in his ear. “Why is that the best time? It’s rather inconvenient for me.”

“Maybe, but the most genuine shiversss come when you don’t know ‘m there. I can tell you get excited when I slide up behind you and - ”

“Crowley!”

“What? You think you’re alone, and are going about your day just fine, and then I ssssneak up and slip a quick hello into your ear. Everything changes, angel. I can taste it.”

Oh. That hadn’t been what he was expecting but it didn’t sound promising, either. “Taste?”

“Yup. Er, sort of. I can use my tongue to taste the changes in your pheromones, but it counts as smell actually. I can smell you even more when in this form.” Crowley’s tongue darted out, tracing a gentle, tickling line along his jaw. “Like right now, for example. Excited isn’t the right word, really. You’re... overjoyed, blissful. ‘Course, there’s arousal too, but - ”

“Y-you can smell that!?” he exclaimed, clutching the book protectively to his chest. It wasn’t going to shield him from the embarrassment he felt, as much as he wished it could. “Oh… I had no idea this is why you were being so persistent!”

“Hey, don’t _you_ deny how much _you_ love it.”

“I…”

A bark of laughter escaped him. “Don’t lie, you love it! You love me.”

Aziraphale huffed, fighting against the blush that was trying to rise to his cheeks. “That… is true,” he sighed, turning to give Crowley an annoyed stare. “But you don’t have to take advantage of it so much, do you?”

“Oh yesss I do. Absolutely. I love you too much not to.”

Crowley slid himself a little further along his shoulder, bringing his head up to stare unblinkingly into the angel’s face. His eyes were always so warm, so very kind, whether he was a snake or not. “I love you more than I ever thought I could love, angel,” he whispered, lifting his head up higher. Before Aziraphale could even try to see what he was doing, the smallest flick of a forked tongue brushed against his lips. A tiny snake kiss. His hand moved up to his mouth, blushing hotter than he ever had in his life as Crowley chuckled at his reaction.

“I really do.” He moved forwards again, and Aziraphale moved his hand to allow yet another snake kiss to grace his lips. “Don’t care what form I’m in. I’ll never sssstop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
